game on
by 89e7r8r
Summary: gamer in naruto you know the drill


AN: I apologize in advance for this I am very very bad at spelling, there will be a lot of mistakes. Btw I do not own naruto or the gamer sorry :(

"Congratulations You Died"

"What. " I said to the white letters in what appears to be an empty void. I was confused and scared. But the very next second I strangely find myself calming down

"You have been blessed with the ability THE GAMER. Your life will now function like an rpg with stats and numbers."

" ok this is weird this is just like all those gamer fanfiction I read about" I said

"Any way you are about to be reincarnated into the world of naruto as an orphan. Good luck."

" fuck" I remember watching naruto. There are Ninja everywhere that are all insanely strong and violent and could tear me to pieces at any given moment.

"Reincarnating in 3"

"2"

"1"

Suddenly I was laying down in a poorly made bed in the middle of the night. And another thing I noticed was that I was really short. Wait no not shorter. I'm just young. I must be like 3 years old right now.

I look around the room I am in. And it appears i'm in a very run down and old room.I remember what those words told me the gamer and naruto, and I wonder if I have 'the gamer' then I wonder

" stats"

Suddenly in front of me a blue screen appears saying.

Name: kai

title: orphan

Age 3

LV:1

Stats

HP: 100/100 (vit x 5050 x LV )

Cp: 100/100 (int x 50 str x 50)

Str: 1

Vit: 1

Dex; 1

Int; 1

Ckrc: 1

Cpr 20 per hour ( ckrc x 20)

Sp: 5

Ap: 1

Gamers mind lv max induces a calming state and immune to all physiological attacks

Gamers body allows you to live like a video game and when you wake up all conditions removed all cp restored

Kai hmm that must be my new name in this world no last name huh guess that must be because of the orphan thing. I wonder what I look like now. Noticing in the corner of the room there is a mirror.

I walk over to the mirror and I looked really really pale, I look like I have not once stepped outside once in my entire life, and I have black hair and black eyes. I look like I could pass for a uchiha.

But enough admiring my ravishingly good looks because I need to get down to business. I am in the world of naruto if I am going to survive I need to be strong. And in order to do that I need a plan.

Ok so the first thing i am going to have to do is train but at the same time I can't get noticed by people like root so I am going to have to train in seacret, under play my skills.

Know how am I going to get stronger I am going to need it so that way I can be smart and not be a dumbass and so I can have good reserves. so in order to raise that start I am going to have to do puzzles and stuff like that not to hard. Str I am probably just going to do push ups and other exercises. Vit I will need to tire myself out. Dex i will have to do things like throwing kunai. For my spending points I think i will hold on to those. Save them for a later date.

Ding for coming up with a plan instead of just running in like an idiot you have earned 1 int.

Why thank you blue box free stats are always welcome

Ding for appreciating the hard work we put into this game take 1 sp.

Huh thank you. Now onto Ap I click on it and I am brought to another window saying

Attribution points

Every 5 levels you will gain 1 attribute point. These points can be used to buy one perk of your choice. Note later on there will very likely to add more perks you can buy.

Chakra sensor

Worried if your being followed well don't worry with chakra sensing you can find out

Prodigy

Pulse 100 % skill learning speed

Bookworm

2 int per level plus bonus to all futcher skills learned from books

Photographic memory

Having trouble remembering all those little details well not to worry because with this skill you remember everything

'Tuff choices chakra sensor would be nice but I don't really need that right now. I can always buy it later. Then there's Photographic memory again that would be nice but I can always get it later on.

Now onto the tough choices bookworm and prodigy. Bookworm I would get a plus 2 per level that means I will get better reserves and I will be smarter witch right now is something I really need and that increases my reserves. Plus the book bonus isn't that bad ether. But then there's prodigy that times two learning speed. But in the end I just think bookworm is just better the int is just to much to pass up. So i buy the skill.

Ding for making thought out decision you have earned one int.

' all right let's get to work.'


End file.
